A distancia
by Sophia de Silva
Summary: Será que existe final feliz em uma historia de amor entre um Fantasma e uma Humana ?


**A MEDIADORA **

A DISTANCIA

Prólogo

Ela era Suzannah Simon, uma adolescente de 16 anos que se muda para casa do padrasto em carmel-california, ela é uma mediadora, e em todos os seus anos de pratica ela jamais imaginou que algo tão triste lhe haveria de acontecer; ele era Hector 'Jesse' de Silva, um fantasma do século XIX, que ficara preso em seu quarto durante 150 anos, quarto esse que logo viria a pertencer a Suzannah. Será que existe final feliz em uma historia de amor entre um Fantasma e uma Humana ? Quem suzannah escolherá ? Paul Slater ou Jesse ?

Se você não pudesse ficar com que você ama, você ficaria com quem ama você ?

Capitulo 1

Deslocadora, isso realmente deve ter afetado minha mente, como podia eu ter pensando toda minha vida que apenas podia ver, tocar e falar com fantasmas e agora posso voltar no passado, viajar na quarta dimensão; mais valeu a pena perder alguns neurônios nessa viajem, eu vi meu Jesse, Jesse vivo, e eu tive que escolher em não deixa-lo morrer e ele jamais viraria fantasma e eu nem o conheceria, ou deixa-lo morrer e ser fantasmas durante 150 anos só para que eu possa encontrá-lo, eu sabia que no dia seguinte me odiaria pro resto da vida, mais eu não podia deixar Jesse morrer, não agora que eu pudia ver ele vivo, e foi assim que eu acidentalmente trouxe o Jesse vivo de 1898 ate o século XXI e o Jesse fantasma foi "sugado" para dentro de seu próprio corpo e ganhou vida. Ver Jesse vivo realmente me fez bastante feliz, meu coração ganhou a esperança de ser feliz, principalmente depois que fomos juntos ao baile de inverno da Academia Junipero Serra – meu colégio religioso. Mas eu sou Suzannah Simon e nada nunca da certo para mim, depois do baile tudo foi um sonho, eu estava namorando Jesse, namorando de verdade, meu Jesse – Jesse vivo, mas Jesse passou nas provas da faculdade de medicina, e teria que se mudar para San Francisco.

-Hermosa, eu já disse, eu te amo e nunca vou querer outro alguém.

-Mas Jesse, você não ver ?, faculdade, garotas da faculdade, da sua idade e mais bonitas do que eu.

-Suzannah ..., eu esperei 150 anos por você, eu não vou querer mais ninguém.

E foi assim que ele foi embora .. me deixando sozinha como sempre fui antes de te-lo conhecido, quando ele ainda era fantasma.

Me arrumei cedo, e fui pra escola, com Dunga e Mestre, cheguei na escola e vi Paul chegando na sua BMW nem um pouco chamativa.

-oi Paul.

-suze, tdu bem?

-nhá.. nem muito, Jesse foi aceito na faculdade

-nossa isso não é legal ?

-claro, tirando a parte de ser em san Francisco..

-aah³ então é isso..., ah relaxa suze Jesse te ama.

-Eu sei, mais é que eu sou apenas uma mediadora adolescente com 16 anos, enquanto ele é um cara qe andou por aew durante 150 anos e tem 20 anos .

-Ele é tão inteligente que logo vai ta de volta, vamos pra sala, que já vai bater o sinal.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Cece e adan como sempre, mais não agüentava mais Cece falando da sua vida com Adan ou querendo saber como estou com o caso de Jesse se mudar, então me sentei ao lado de Paul com a desculpa de ter assuntos para lhe contar.

-Suze.. a que devo essa honra ?

-Ah Paul, eu keru morrer, como isso foi acontecer comigo ?

-Tecnicamente nada aconteceu com você, tdu aconteceu com o Jesse.. a coisa de fantasma .. de voltar a vida .. de faculdade, tdu isso é bem novo pra ele, e você tem que apoiá-lo.

-Você tem razão... Eu estou sendo tão egoísta ... não posso simplesmente pedir que eele desista do seu sonho, afiinal de contas .. obrigada Paul.

-quem diria que algum dia sairia da boca de Suzannah Simon um Obrigado ? hahaha

-sabe Suza, que tal se agente fosse visitar Jesse no próximo sábado? Você poderia fazer uma surpresa e eu poderia comprar umas coisas La em San Francisco.

-Noossa Paaul, otiima idéia, faltam só 2 dias.

Eu voltei a meu lugar ao lado de Cece e Adan, e alguma coisa na minha expressão chamou a atenção deles.

-Suze, o que você foi falar com o Slater ? deve ter sido algo bem engraçado, pois você ta tão ... feliz ? feliz não .. Radiante.

-Cece, o Paul me deu uma grande idéia, eu e ele vamos visitar Jesse esse sábado, e vai ser uma surpresa, não é o Maximo ?

-Ah, é perfeito suzeee ..então é melhor você arrumar suas coisas hoje pqe amanha não vai dar tempo, temos aquela excursão ao museu.

-Claaaro, assim o dia vai passar bem mais rápido.

As aulas terminaram e Paul perguntou se eu keria ir com ele, bom, eu aceitei, e não pensem que ele esta a fim de mim, pqê ultimamente ele mudou muito.

-Então Paul, como vai seu namoro com Kelly Prescott ?

-Nós terminamos.

-Oh, Paul desculpe eu não sabia ...

-Ah que nada, eu percebe que ela era interesseira e materialista de mais para o novo Paul.

-Bom, eu estou feliz que tenha descoberto isso a tempo ..

-Claro, então agente se ver amanha ás 7 no colégio.

-Ah, amanha eu não vou, eu e o padre Dom temos que resolver um pequeno problema na igreja.

-Algum fantasma barra pesada ? eu posso ajudar ..

-Não, é por que semana que vêem faz 11 anos que meu pai morreu e eu e o Padre Dom estamos resolvendo os detalhes para a missa.

-Aah, então ate ás 2 no museu .

-é .. brigado por tdu Paul.

Eu entrey e gritey que já havia chegado,e logo subi para meu quarto, eu tinha que arrumar minha bolsa. E ainda tinha que falar com com minha mãe. Estava colocando minha jaketa na bolsa, quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Suziinha, venha comer.

-já estou descendo mãe.

-eu escondir a bolsa e sair com minha mãe.

-Mae .. eu é .. você deixa .. É que o Paul me convidou para ir a San Francisco com ele, ele tem que comprar umas coisas e eu aproveito e dou uma olhadinha no Jesse.

-Paul ? A siim Paul Slater .. a ele é bem responsável, pode ir siim.

So se for agora, pqê antes so eu mesmo pra saber quem ele era, comi bem rapidinho e subi para terminar de arrumar a minha bolsa, eu vou ficar 2 dias então 1 bolsa bastava, terminey e liguey para Cece avisando que não poderia ir para escola amanha de manhã, e depois fui durmir.

Tive um sonho estranho ... eu sonhei que eu estava terminando com o Jesse ... e que fiquei presa numa sala escura ... cheia de portas e neblinas, sala que eu conhecia muito beem.

Acordey bem cedinho e fui arrumar todos os detalhes com Padre Dom, depois fui direto para o museu, bem digamos que nesses últimos dias eu e Paul ficamos bastante amigos, somente isso e mais nada.

-Suze, e aew anciosa ?

-Claro, nem consegui dormir direito _ por outro motivo é claro mais não falei em voz alta.

O resto foi a mesma coisa ... olhamos quadros antigos, fotografias, cartas .. eu fikei qase 1 hora lendo as cartas que Jesse havia mandado para Maria, eu quase podia escutar ele dizendo todas akelas palavras ...

O tempo passou tão rápido que nem vi Cece me puxando.

-Vamos suuzeee, o que você viu de tão interessante nessas cartas antigas ? nem sabem ao certo em que ano fooi.

-É, a caligrafia é liinda, e o vocabulário.. parecia ser escrita por alguém bem profundo.

-Claro ..., você esta mesmo precisando dessa viajem, acho que todos esse tempo sem problemas afetou sua cabeça.

-Ah Cece, vamos.. eu ainda tenho que combinar com o Paul a que horas ele vai me buscar.

-Falando no dito cujo, olha eele aew.

-Oi Cece, oi suze ..

-Oi Paul, beem, vou indo suze, tenho que ficar de olho no Adan.

-Paaul, estava mesmo te procurando.

-É sobre a hora não é ?, eu pensey poderíamos sair daki ás 4:00 da manha assim agente chega lá as 6:00 da tempo de pegar ele indo pra faculdade.

-Claro Paul, ótimo, não sey como ele agüenta ... faculdade aos sábado é o fim ..

-É bem puxado mesmo, principalmente medicina, você vai de ônibus com o pessoal? Se quiser eu te levo.

-Não Paul, eu vou de ônibus, tenho que passar um tempo a mais com Cece e Adan, ele estaão começando a achar que trokey eles por você.

-Tudo bem, então ate amanha.

-é. Xau Paul.

Fui pra casa conversando sobre como seria ótimo rever Jesse depois de 2 semanas,e como tava feliz em Paul esta me ajudando, chegey em ksa tomey banho, lavey meu cabelo e fui durmir, ás 4;30 o meu despertador tokou, eu tinha que me arrumar pois Paul já deveria está chegando.

Peguey minha bolsa e estava passando no quarto do David para dizer que se houvesse qualquer problema para me ligarem quando a campainha tocou, era ele, era Paul, desci correndo e disse shau para mamãe e Andy.

-Pronta para pegar a estrada ?

-Claro, não vejo a hora de chegar.

Então nos fomos... conversamos um poukinho e sempre que podia Paul aumentava a velocidade, mais so pra chegar mais rápido, ele sabia que logo dentro da cidade haveria engarrafamento e estávamos evitando isso a qualquer custo.

-Então aki está San Francisco.

-Finalmentee chegamooos ...vamos direto pra faculdade não é ?

-vamos sim, antes que você acabe me matando, so que ta um pokinho cedo então vamos esperar uns 15 minutos lá.

-Não tem problema o piiior já passou, que fooi a viajem.

Paul dirigiu ate o estacionamento da faculdade e ficamos esperando Jesse chegar, do jeito que ele era certinho chegaria faltando uns 10 minutos antes de começarem as aulas, eu olhey pelo retrovisor como estava meu cabelo então foi aew que eu vi ele .... estacionando o carro que ele comprou em Carmel, estacionando 1 vaga atrás da gente, foi aew que eu e Paul vimos que ele não estava sozinho ... tinha uma, uma ... uma garota com ele ..

Eu não pudia acreditar no que estava vendo .. Jesse, meu Jesse com uma garota ... eu desmoroney nos braços de Paul.

-Suze, fica calma ta ? pode ser so uma carona, do mesmo jeito que eu te dey ate aki.

- Ah Paul será ? você ta certo, eu estou sendo exagerada, veenha vamos falar com ele.

Eu e Paul saímos do carro e caminhamos ate eles, mais eu percebir que não era uma simples carona, pqê a garota estava segurando o braço de Jesse .

-Suzee é vamos esperar na sombra ..

-Paul não adianta, eu já vi, eu não vou ficar aki e ver akilo, vou lá agora.

-Suze espera ...

Foy aew que a garota se jogou no pescoço de Jesse e eles começaram a se beijar, não era so um beijo, era mais que isso e dava pra ver ..

-Vamos Suze, vamos acabar com esse showzinho.

-Oh Paul eu não posso acreditar.

Eu pensey que iria desmoronar ali mesmo, mais eu não sey de onde arranjey forças, mais corri mais rápido que pude pra perto deles.

-Jesse, o que significa isso?

Ele me olhou como se tivesse visto um Fantasma - isso é um tanto irônico.

-Suzannah não é nada disso que você esta pensando....

Mais ele não terminou de falar pqê Paul lhe deu um soco.

-Olha aki Jesse, você não tem o direito de fazer isso com a Suze, ela viajou kilometros so pra ver você e quando chega aki te ver com essa ... garota.

-Ela é so uma vizinha, ela me pediu uma carona e me deu um beijo, não foi pqê eu kis, Suzannah você entende não é ?

Ver Jesse nos braços de outra foi difícil pra mim, eu nunca pensey que passaria por isso, principalmente se tratando de Jesse que era do século 18, mais nada dá certo pra Suzannah Simon, eu queria sair correndo e abraçar meu pai, queria voltar a ser criança, quando eu me maxucava e chorava ele fazia chocolate e tudo passava, ele me ensinou varias coisas mesmo depois de morto, mais não ensinou como curar um coração esfolado, pqê dessa vez chocolate não vai resolver... Eu so keria sair dali e nunca mais ver a cara deles.

-Jesse, acabou.

Foy tdu o que eu conseguir balbuciar entre lagrimas e soluços, Paul passou seus braços nos meus ombros e me conduzia de volta ao carro quando Jesse voltou correndo.

-Suzannah, me desculpa .. não é nada disso que você ta pensando, eu não tenho nada com a Mary.

-Cara será que você não ver que suze não quer mais falar com voceê ?

-Eu não vou desistir de você Suzannah, eu te esperey por 150 anos, e não é agora que vou desistir.

-Jesse, você não vai precisar desistir de nada, eu acabo de desistir por nos dois, chega ta ? acabou ...

Então antes que Jesse pudesse abrir a boca de novo, Paul acelerou o carro e foi em direção a saída de San Francisco.

-Você esta em Suze?

-Paaul, eu keru morrer... eu passey tanta coisa por Jesse e agente nem vai ficar juntos no final, eu so keru ir embora e falar com o Padre Dom, me ocupar com qualquer caso de Fantasma, pra não ter tempo de pensar em Jesse.

Paul me levou pra Carmel mais antes de irmos pra casa ele passou numa lanchonete pra me comprar uma coca, ele disse que seria bom minha mãe não me ver assim, então eu fui ao banheiro lavey meu rosto, arrumey meu cabelo, e bebi a coca, ele me deixou em ksa e disse qê ficaria comigo pra tudo que eu precisasse...

-Jesse, me desculpe mais eu não posso lhe da informações sobre Suzannah.

-Mas Padre Dominic, eu já disse que não é nada disso que estão pensando ...

-Jesse, não foi so ela que viu, o Paul tbm, e vou lhe dizer uma coisa, se não fosse esse menino Suzannah estaria bem pior – se é que é possivel.

-Padre, por favor como ela está ?

-Ela não sai de ksa, não conversa com ninguém a não ser eu o Paul, ela vêem pra escola mais so fica sentada sem dizer 1 palavra, se afastou de seus amigos e não atende telefone de ninguém, isso tdu agora, mais 1 semana atrás nem comer ela estava comendo, não vinha a escola e os amigos ligavam ela mandava dizer que tinha morrido, mais Paul a ajudou a vim a escola, e ela sempre me pede pra dizer quando algum fantasma esta com problema pqê assim ela mantém a mente dela ocupada.

-Padre ... o que foi que eu fiz com a Hermosa ? ....

-Oh Jesse, eu te avisei quando você ainda era fantasma, pra não se envolver com ela se o sentimento não fosse real ... ela passou tanta coisa por você, não é fácil pra ela... ela foi exorcizada, espancada por fantasmas, viajou no passado, quase morreu por você. Ela não desistiu de você quando Maria te mandou pra terra das sombras e me pediu pra exorciza La era errado mais eu fiz pqe se eu não fizesse ela daria uma outro jeito ...

-Sinto muito por tudo isso padre ..

-oh Jesse so lhe peço uma coisa, deixa Suzannah em paz, se é que ela pode ficar algum dia ..

-Desculpa padre mais não posso, eu a amo.

-Então Jesse eu vou protegê-la contra você, não vou deixar que chegue perto dela.

-Adeus Padre.

-Suziiinha, o Paul já chegou.

-Já estou descendo mãe.

Ir a escola é ainda pior do que ter que mentir pra mamãe dizendo que esta tdu bem comigo, sendo que meu mundo desmoronou.

-Bom Dia Suze.

-So se for pra você Paul.

-Ah não, por favor, vamos botar um sorriso nesse rostinho lindo.

-Paul, eu tomei uma decisão.

-Que decisão Suze ?

-Eu vou falar quando eu, você e o Padre dom estivermos juntos.

-Tudo Bem.

Chegamos na escola, descendo do carro eu vi Cece e Adan perto da estatua do Padre Junipero serra, eu disse ao Paul para me esperar perto da Porta da diretoria enquanto eu falava com Cecce e Adan.

-Oi Cece, oi Adan.

-Suzaan, Suzaan, sentimos tanto a sua falta.

Cece me abraçou como se fosse a primeira vez que ela me visse depois da viajem ...

-Calma Cece, como assim saudades ?

-Você ficou tão .. deprimida, depressiva desde a viajem que era como se você não estivesse aki, deixou de falar com todos inclusive agente.

-Ah, desculpe Cecce, desculpe Adan, eu so keria dizer que na hora do almoço keru falar com vocês, mais agora preciso falar com o Padre Dom.

Paul já estava me esperando na porta da sala do Padre Dom, então ele bateu e nos entramos.

-Oh Suzannah, keriida, está melhor ?

-Padre eu to beem, mais eu vim akie pqê preciso falar uma coisa.

-Que coisa Suzannah?

-Padre Dominic, seja La o que for que Suze vai falar parece sério.

-Paul, Padre Dom, eu decidir que se eu continuar aki em Carmel nunca vou esquecer Jesse completamente, então eu vou voltar a morar com minha avó em Nova York, lá eu não vou está sozinha tem Gina minha antiga amiga, meu antigo colégio, minha antiga casa ... enfim, minha antiga vida antes de vim pra cá e conhecer Jesse.

-Suzannah .. você vai embora ?

-Suze você não pode ... eu eu eu vou senti sua falta.

-Suzannah você não precisa deixar sua vida pra trás por causa do Jesse.

-Padre eu sey, mais eu não suporto mais... eu to morrendo padre, morrendo aos poucos. Paul eu vou sentir tanto sua falta, meu amigo ... quem diria heein que eu Suzannah Simon seria amiga de Paul Slater.

-Suzannah eu não quero que vá, eu , na verdade eu também te amo queriiida, como se fosse uma filha.

-Oh Padre Dom, tbm amo você, me apeguei tão rápido, e tbm lá os fantasmas não tem mediadores, e aqui tem 2, você e Paul.

-Tudo Bem Suzannah, todos do Junipero Serra sentirá a sua falta, me de um abraço queriida.

A o velhinho mais legal do mundo, eu estava deixando ele, o avô que nunca tive, corri e lhe dey um abraço bem apertado.

-Padre Dom, nunca vou me esquecer de você, e de vez em quando eu posso vim lhe vizitar.

-Vamos Paul a aula já começou.

-vamos .. ate mais tarde Padre Dominic.

Andamos ate os armários peguey alguns livros e fomos pra sala, sentey no fundo ao lado de Paul.

-Suzannah você não precisa ir embora pra eskecer do Jesse ..

-Paul, para, eu preciso siim, eu não consigo nem olhar o meu quarto mais ... ele esta La de algum jeito – suas lembranças, sua voz.

-Suze eu te amo.

-Paul tbm gosto muito de você, mais tenho que ir.

-Você não entendeu Suze, te amo de verdade, eu nunca te eskeci nem quando tava com a Debbie.

-Paul isso é péssimo, você não pudia ...você tem que me esquecer, pqê meu coração está defeituoso, ele nunca mais vai amar ninguém, eu estou quebrada ....

-Tudo bem Suze, eu me contento em ser seu amigo, mais eu não keru que vá embora.

-Paul já decidi, vou embora amanha de manhã. Então as 2:00 da tarde eu vou subir nakele ônibus e depois entra nakele avião.

-Ta bom, estaremos lá, eu o padre e seus amigos.

No almoço eu fui sentar perto de Cece e Adam.

-Cece, Adam, eu estou indo pra Nova York.

-UAAL qe legal suzee.

-É verdade, vai rever os velhos amigos ?

-Não Adan, eu vou pra morar lá de novo.

-O que ?

-Cece, eu não posso mais morar aki, você sabe, então amanha ás 2:00 tow indo pegar o ônibus pra depois pegar o avião.

-Sentiremos sua falta . os dois falaram juntos, eu não aguentey e os abracei qão forte eu pude. Depois fui embora, mais dessa vez eu fui no carro de mestre e Dunga – David e Brad, keria me despedir deles.

-Daviid, eu vou sentir sua falta mestre, das suas falações, e da sua grande inteligência, meu .. irmãozinho.

-Suze, eu, você me chamou de irmãozinho ?

Ele me abraçou forte e então lagrimas kentiinhas saltaram das suas bochechas, eu tbm já estava chorando quando Brad se virou.

-Ah parem vai, Eu tbm vou sentir falta de você Suze, das suas situações problemas, das brigas.

Ele parou o carro de frente de casa, e abriu a porta e nos abraçou.

-Voces devem ter bebido leite estragado, Mestre nunca me considerou realmente uma irmã, e Brad você me odeia.

Eu subi e arrumey tudo.. atendi aos telefonemas exceto 1 o de Jesse. Pedi que minha mãe falasse que estava na casa de uma amiga e que ela não sabia o nome nem o numero da casa dela.

Durmir com a roupa e tudo, akela choradeira realmente cansa, mais em 2 dias, eu estaria na minha Nova York, akele ar friiu, neblina, chuva de granizo..., Gina como sinto falta da Gina.

Acordey as 9:00 me arrumey desci e andey pela praia, eu amava a praia .... peguey minha camera e tirey varias fotos, voltey pra ksa para almoçar, e tirey fotos de todos, e da antiga casa, da piscina, do meu quarto.. mesmo sendo difícil eu precisava de uma recordação dakeles momentos, então Paul bateu na porta do quarto.

-Suze, vim te bsucar pra fazer uma coisa antes que vá embora.

-Aonde estamos indo Paul Slater ?

-Sua festa de despedida, todos estão lá...

A festa estava muito linda, tudo colorido.. e todo mundo ... muita gente chorando, devo dizer que eu estava incluída, mais chegou a hora de dizer Adeus, era 1:40 e teria que esta La ás 2:00

-Nossa Gente tudo tava lindo, mais, chegou a hora de ir embora, Padre Dom você foy muito legal e tdu, Adan e Cece melhores amigos, mãe, Andy e mestre, dunga , soneca nunca eskecerey de vocês. Maiis vou indo gente ... Peguey minhas 2 bolsas e Paul as outras 2 e colocamos no porta malas da BMW dele e fomos pro ponto de ônibus, colokey tdu na cadeira do lado da qual eu iria sentar, e sair para da um ultimo abraço na minha mãe e no meu amigo Paul.

-Shau mãeziinha, se cuida cabeça de vento.

-Shau suzinha, ver se não entra em confusão lá.

Sair de seu abraço de urso e me joguey em Paul, ele que me ajudou nessas ultimas semanas.. eu gostava como se fossemos amigos a anos.

-Shau Paul, você me ajudou muito, e eu nunca vou te eskeçer, seja feliz meu amigo, pode vim me vizitar quando kizer.

-Shau Suze, eu te amo, se cuida ta? Cuidado lá em NY. Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Quem diiria, Paul Slater chorando, e me chamando de amor, esse mundo ta virado de cabeça pra baixo mesmo.

-Então, gente, shau, ate um dia.

Eu subia cada degrau do ônibus como se fosse o pedacinho de um passado ficando cada vez mais distante ... Quando estava na porta ouvi alguém chamando meu nome.

-Suzannah .. Suzannah não, Suzannah .

Era ele, era Jesse, tava tão lindo como sempre, seus olhos escuros e eele passava os dedos em seu cabelo, gesto que sempre fazia quando estava preocupado.

-Adeus Jesse. Foi so isso que conseguir falar, pqê eu pudia sentir o soluço na minha garganta.

-Hermosa não vá, eu já disse, todo esse tempo eu te amo, e a garota foi um acidente, eu tentei te ligar e você não atendia, me perdooa Hermosa?

-Eu não posso Jeesse, acabou.

-Por qê ? eu te amo, 150 anos esperando você, eu não posso te perder agora.

-Jesse, euu sou Suzannah Simon, e nada, _nunca_ da certo pra mim.

-Dessa vez vai da tdu certo.

Ele fez uma coisa que eu não pensey qe teria coragem de fazer, ele subiu a escada do ônibus me abraçou e me beijou, eu keria sair dali mais não keria ao mesmo tempo, eu amava ele, mais ...

-Eu te amo Hermosa.

-Você jura que não vai mentir nunca mais pra mim?

-Eu nunca mentir, a garota foi um acidente, ela que me beijou.

-Eu sobrevivir a vários acidentes, so por um motivo.

-Qual motivo?

-você, Jesse do mesmo jeito que você ficou aki 150 anos, eu passey por vários acidentes que deveriam ter me matado, mais de alguma forma eu sempre sobrevivia, sobrevivia pqê eu tinha que te encontrar.

Eu pus meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

-Voce realmente me ama? - Eu o perguntei

Ele balancou a cabeca.

-Mais que minha vida Hermosa.

Eu sorri, porque eu senti como se meu coração pudesse

explodir de felicidade.


End file.
